


~The Scent of Love~

by lunarosewood (orphan_account)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bath & Body Works, I just really love my job..., M/M, Possible 4th wall breakage?????, There's no excuse for this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lunarosewood
Summary: Alec wanders into a Bath & Body Works looking for a birthday gift and someone helps him out.





	~The Scent of Love~

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by @gracie_the_shadow_writer! Gracie my dear I seriously owe you big time for your help! <3
> 
> I don’t have any excuse for this. I just wanna write about my work life because I love my job enough to do so, as I never felt like this at mcds, even though I loved my people. Plus breaking the 4th wall is always fun.

It was barely 2 in the afternoon on a slow, chilly day in late November after black friday. I was in the front room, making the front winter table look as nice as possible, when he walked in or moreso, stopped at the entryway of the store.

This dude was the literal definition of tall, dark and handsome, and when I walked closer to him, he looked like Matthew Daddario’s twin. He was on his phone, looking a bit nervous, first time in here maybe? My hearing quickly picked up on his conversation.

“...this was probably a bad idea...how the heck should I know if something has sandalwood in it? Ok, ok fine...I’ll call you later, Izzy...” He spoke into his phone. I grinned, uncover before interaction is always a bonus. I grabbed my favorite lotion, which coincidentally had sandalwood in it, and put it in my festive red apron, which normally are blue. I quickly brushed my platinum blonde bangs away from my face, quickly tucking them in my santa hat before putting on my best smile.

“Hello, hello welcome!” I greeted cheerfully, the bells on my wrist jingling as I waved. He jumped slightly before giving me a small smile.

“Hi.” He greeted back. Ok slightly spooked, maybe I was too loud that time?

“What are we looking for, sweetie? Are we looking for maybe a gift for someone? Wife maybe? Or perhaps a husband?” I asked, based on his phone conversation. 'Izzy’ could be for a guy or girl, so I threw them both out there. He gave me a confused look when I said wife, but blushed slightly at husband. No judgement from me, as my aro/ace ass knows how that feels.

“He’s not my husband...yet...” He clarified. I smiled.

“Aww, how sweet. How long have you been together?” I asked. He smiled, no doubt thinking about him.

“Roughly 2 years. We started dating in September of 2016.” He replied.

“Aww! What does he like fragrance wise?” I replied, even though I knew based on the phone conversation. I like to confirm in case I misheard.

“Sandalwood. Do you have anything close?” He questioned. I grinned, and pulled out a gray tube with an orange lid from my apron.

“I do. This is lavender and sandalwood, from our essential oils collection. It’s great to help relax and calm your senses. I’m also a writer, and one of my characters that I write about uses this, and having this gets me in that cozy relaxed mood to write, even if all I do is type a few paragraphs on my phone. Wanna try it?” I explained, and I knew my dark brown eyes were big and bright, as they normally get when I talk about something I’m passionate about. He smiled, and silently held out his hand. I put some on him, and watched as he rubbed some into his skin, smelling his hands before smiling.

“That smells really good... I can see how it helps.” He replied, agreeing with me.

“Exactly! Plus, it’s buy two get one free on all of our bodycare items, so you can pick like the lotion, body wash and maybe even massage oil or scrubs depending on what he likes. It takes the lowest value off, which is total bs if you ask me, so factoring in tax, it comes to...crap... I wanna say around $50-something depending? Sorry, I just moved from Washington State, where tax is 10% there.” I explained further as I led him to where the essential oils collection was on the wall.

“Feel free to play around. I need to go check on the other customers  but, if you have any questions, I’m Sydney. What was your name?” I explained while offering a hand to shake. He smiled, his pretty hazel eyes bright as he took mine in a firm handshake.

“Alec.” He replied simply. I grinned.

“Nice to meet you.” I replied with a giggle before turning my head, and waving at the newest customer that came in. I looked back at Alec, who seemed to be staring at different products. He seemed clueless, but I was by myself on the floor at the moment. Thankfully, my manager, Christy, had my back, her green eyes giving me a knowing look. She had me covered, so I put up a bag of go-backs before checking on Alec, the now empty bag I used to put things up still in my hand.

“You doing ok?” I asked. He nodded, a container of body butter and oil in each hand. He already had the bodywash and body cream set aside. I smiled.

“Okay. Well hey, both of these are great to use after long days at work. My best friend’s boyfriend gives her awesome back massages with the oil when she’s had long, stressful days at work. The butter is what she uses when she gets out of a hot bath to help moisturize her skin.” I explained. I knew the last part was total bullshit, but only because my best friend gave the body butter to me, saying it was too rich for her. But I was good at bs-ing my way through things. He seemed to make up his mind because he ended up putting the body butter back. I opened the bag for him.

“Here, and hey, maybe we can find something for you too?” I explained. He shook his head as he put the 3 things in the bag.

“No thanks. I was just looking for something for his birthday next week. But thank you.” He replied. I grinned.

“We can gift-wrap it for you. Follow me.” I replied. I quickly rang him up, the total coming to $53.85.

“Well, I was close on the price.” I said with a grin. He smiled as he swiped his card. He was the only person at the register, so I put the items in a cellophane bag and tied it nice and pretty with a tag and red bow. I then stuffed plenty of tissue paper in the bag as someone else walked up to the register. A pretty young lady with long dark hair and dark brown eyes. She looked a lot like Alec. Sister, maybe? The gentleman smiled at her.

“Hey, Izzy.” He greeted. She smiled as she hugged him.

“Hola, mi hermano. Find something for Magnus?” She asked. I smiled. Magnus must be his boyfriend’s name. Alec nodded, a slight tinge to his cheeks.

“Yeah...” He replied simply. Izzy seemed to sense his hesitation.

“Stop overthinking. Magnus loves you, and he’ll appreciate it.” She reassured him.

“Can I see a picture of him?” I asked, accidentally interrupting their conversation. Alec pulled out his phone, and his wallpaper was of him, a goofy, lopsided smile on his face with his arms wrapped around who I assumed was Magnus, a handsome man with sunkissed skin, brown eyes lined perfectly in black eyeliner, which I am so jealous of, and a well groomed goatee surrounding his full lips. Based on the tight royal blue shirt he wore, the guy’s arms were huge. He was looking at Alec, and even in a picture, I could see how gone they were for each other.

“Yeah, dude, I gotta go with your sister here. Even from just one picture, I can tell he’s beyond gone for you. He’ll love this. Though, I’m jealous. His eyeliner is freaking perfect.” I replied. Alec and Izzy laughed as I quickly grabbed the receipt.

“Here’s your receipt. Have a lovely day, and I hope he enjoys it!” I said as I handed the paper to him, and waved, the bells on my wrist jingling as they departed. I smiled.

“Hey Christy, would it be cool if I took my ten since we’re slow?” I asked into my walkie. I heard a ‘go ahead.’ and nearly bolted to the back before I let out a loud squeal.

_ALEC AND ISABELLE LIGHTWOOD WERE IN MY STORE!!!!!_ I squealed internally. I needed a tissue because I was emo as hell, and my mind was blown to the 4th degree. Talk about massive 4th wall breakage! I chugged my soda, swallowed down some goldfish crackers, and reapplied any smeared lipstick or smudged eyeliner.

Thanks Alec. You seriously made my day, and the rest of my shift I’ll be in such a great mood that nothing will bring me down. I stretched my legs before walking back out on the floor to see the girl Alec called Izzy talking with Christy. Both women were relaxed, and smiles adorned their lips. Christy looked at me.

“Here she is. Sydney, she wanted to tell you something.” She explained. Izzy smiled at me.

“First off, you have lipstick on your teeth.” She stated. I blushed, and ran my tongue over my teeth.

“Thank you ma’am...” I replied simply. She smiled.

“Secondly, I just wanted to thank you for helping my brother. He’s smart, but he’s sometimes stubborn, and doesn’t like asking for help. So thank you.” She explained. I beamed at her.

“It’s no problem, ma’am. I’m happy to help.” I replied. Her eyebrow quirked slightly, but I guessed it was a twitch and nothing more. She smiled, and nodded her head.

“I just wanted to tell you that. Adios, Sydney.” She replied before turning on her high heels.

“Adios! Have a lovely day!” I called back with a wave. Once she was out of the store, I let out a slight squeak.

“Christy, that made my day, oh my god!!” I told her with a huge grin on my face. She smiled and patted me on the shoulder.

“Good job kiddo! Keep it up.” She told me. I beamed.

“Yes ma’am!” I replied, and gave her a mock salute, then noticed my red hand sanitizer stained my white shirt.

“Damnit...” I muttered...

**Author's Note:**

> Again, no excuse. I really just wanted to write about my work. Hope everyone liked it!
> 
> Also, the products are legit things you can buy. In fact I posted pictures on my tumblr (a-rosewood-by-any-other-name.tumblr.com/tagged/Luna-puts-work-in-her-fics).
> 
> I’m basing prices, deals, and other things on what’s online, in my store in Washington, and tax in NYC last I checked was 8.875%. So prices and tax are as close as I can get.


End file.
